What if? James Potter Redemption
by KnooteSuperlicious96
Summary: When James Potter dies without a wand in his hand he is given a choice to move on or go back in time to change things for the better. Will his older persona be up to the task? He is given a chance to right wrongs and defeat Voldemort so his kid won't be a target. Sacrifices must be made to achieve his ultimate goal and to secure a better life for the future of the Wizarding World.
1. Options

**Chapter 1: Options**

James and Lily Potter had been entertaining their son Harry when the door had burst open unexpectedly. It was _him_; the darkest wizard of the age come to finish them off.

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off," James Potter yelled, and got to his feet in a hurry. He barely registered them taking off up the stairs when he was standing in front of Lord Voldemort himself. He didn't even realize he forgot his wand before it was too late. The green light flashed through the air and James Potter knew no more.

A second later he opened his eyes and he was surrounded by whiteness in all directions. Where was he? He knew he must be dead, but he was still able to think like a human so why hadn't he moved on further? _Dammit Peter, why did you do this?! Why did you betray us?_ James's anger started to grow, but before he could expel his desperate scream something shimmered in the never ending whiteness he was surrounded in. A second later two figures James hadn't seen in over a year had come into view. Immediately his anger dissipated as quickly as a coming storm.

"Mum? Dad?"

James's father had died from dragon pox last year, and not too long after his death his mother had died from a death eater attack. Well this just confirmed he really was dead, but why was he still in limbo?

"Why haven't I moved on yet?" James's voice seemed to echo throughout the vastness and he now just realized he seemed to be floating in midair.

"Well you have a choice James, you could come with and Lily will be there as well or you could do something else," James's father told him.

"What do you mean?! Lily's going to die as well?"

"Yes, dear, your son will live however, but without his parents," James's mother replied.

"Huh? But how?" James's mind was spinning, how could his son survive the killing curse?

"We don't have time for an explanation here," James father said and plowed on, "You are in a unique position here. You could go back, back to the start of it all and start over. Have a better future and get rid of Voldemort sooner rather than later."

James actually was considering it. Just the other day Albus Dumbledore had stopped by and had informed them why Voldemort was going to target them. It was because of a prophesy that could vanquish Voldemort. He never told James and Lily the details, but it was implied that it could involve their son Harry. James never wanted his son to be in danger, or a target, he wanted him to be happy and healthy growing up in a world without war, which for the longest time was wishful thinking, up until right now. He just won't be with Lily in the afterlife, he could change everything if he could summon the courage to do it.

Oh, dammit, he was a Gryffindor! A world where the war could end sooner? Where lots more people could live? A time where he could get Lily sooner? Since the war had started, and he and his wife had defied Voldemort three times before tonight, he had gotten a harsh wake up call. Yes, James had mellowed out in his seventh year at Hogwarts, but he never considered how his actions could drive people to the dark side and that Lily had been right all along.

James's wife Lily Evan's nee' Potter had told James a million times that if he hadn't pushed people around so much and walked like a king throughout his school years that she _might_ have fallen for him sooner. James had listened to her say "You were an arrogant idiot until last year" a lot right up until the marriage. After the marriage the smugness had slowly left Lily Potter's voice and James had a bit of a reflection, and resigned himself to the fact that _she was right._ Only until their last encounter with Voldemort, before his "death" did James actually consider that it was his actions that played a part of driving a wedge between Severus Snape and Lily.

By that point James had been well informed about their childhood friendship that had crumpled to the dust; but during the other encounter with Voldemort, Severus Snape and a multitude of other death eaters was there as well. During that disturbing interaction James could have sworn Snape's eyes twitched and if he didn't know any better the man was _very_ reluctant to insult and curse Lily, but _not him._ It wasn't a surprise when Snape gave him that very familiar loathing look and swish of the wand, but not up until that point did it really sink in that _he_ pushed them away back in fifth year. James's stubbornness, pride, and arrogance had never allowed him to take a harsh look at his childhood, until that time when they had narrowly escaped _that particular_ ambush. After their briefing at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, James had been quieter at home. He was never one to self-reflect, but he finally acknowledged that he "The Great James Potter" was just another man trying to have a happy future with his wife and son. He wasn't all that different from anyone else, and _he let his arrogance run away from him as a kid._

Back in the present with his spirit father and mother one sentence escaped James Potter's lips, "Yes, I'll do it." It was a no brainer for James, _I can do this!_ He was pumped and ready to go. Good thing to that he was able to master good enough Occlumency to hold out Dumbledore for about an hour. It had been essential before him and Lily were ordered to go into hiding. His Occlumency shields would have to be up at all times.

"There's two more pieces of information you need before the transfer," his father said.

"What is it?"

"Only spirits are aware of this because we can feel it lurking on the edges of our land and the earth. Voldemort has split his soul in order to survive. As of this moment we are aware of six splits, but when you go back there will be only five splits."

"Split soul? Wait a minute did he make…"

"Yes James he did make _Horcruxes_." His mother spit out the vile word and shuttered.

James only knew what these dark objects were because Sirius had once found a book about them in his house before he moved out. He suppose spirits knew about it in the afterlife because it's the soul that moves on; so it would be known to them.

"Anything else? And why haven't I seen Lily in this bubble? Did she go on already?"

"Yes James she did," His mother said sadly.

"So…I won't be able to say good-bye?" James's eyes misted a bit, but then he pulled himself together. He needed to be composed, he couldn't allow these thoughts into his already packed mind of secrets.

"We're sorry son. You have chosen this path already so there's no going on _yet."_ His father remarked. "Now the last thing I would like to remind you of is that you will have the power of a twenty-one year-old when you go back. Be warned you don't want to give yourself away too soon otherwise questions will arise and…"

"Dad I got it. I'll remember." James Potter knew he couldn't act the way he did when he _was_ younger. For one he didn't want to have _too_ big of a head, and he knew hexing people just because he could was _way too childish_. He could have fun, _but not act like a bullying toerag_. The voice or Lily Potter rang through his head, and he knew he would need this voice from time to time in order to do accomplish his goals.

He could feel his mother and father, so after brief hugs and encouragement, there was a tug in his navel, like portkey travel. Before he knew it everything went dark, and James Potter went spiraling down through time and space back to the beginning of everything.


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Everything**

When James Potter came to he was on his bed back home at Potter Manor. The first thing he needed to do was to look in the mirror. When he was able to take a look at his black hair that stuck up, and brownish eyes he realized he could see again without glasses. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stood in a horrified trance. James Potter looked like a pip-squeaked little kid who was around the age of eleven. He frantically searched his room for anything to confirm the year. When he found an old piece of the Daily Prophet he nearly gasped at the date: 1st, August, 1971. So what was today's date?

James ran down the stairs and started looking around his childhood home like a little boy lost in a candy store. He couldn't believe he was back here. The paintings on the walls full of their ancestors, the dining parlor, kitchen, and living room looked cleaned and almost brand new. _Well, that's because of the house-elves,_ James thought. A part of him was itching to go outside and test his magic to make sure his father had been correct; (especially regarding his animagus transformation.) Before he could expound on that however, a popping noise came to his left.

James whipped around and to his delight he was face-to-face with one of their old house elves: Tippy.

"Would Master Potter be needing his breakfast right now?" The high-squeaked voice of Tippy reminded him that he was never alone whenever he was in Potter Manor.

"Yes, Tippy, bring it out when it is ready please," James responded falling back into the habit of calling all of the elves by name. His parents had insisted he learned their names when he was old enough to understand them.

When Tippy came back into the dining room he thanked her, which elicited a strange look from Tippy. James just shrugged when she scurried from the room to perform some other task that was needed. He was half-way through his bacon, eggs, and porridge when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. James looked up, with a mouthful of food and looked into his father's healthy face and eyes. _Wow! I can't believe how young Dad looks._ Since his mouth was still full of food the surprise didn't show on his face, and Fleamont Potter walked over to his son and gave him a pat on the back.

"Eight o'clock and already up James? You haven't been up this early all summer." James didn't know how to respond to that so he remained silent as he worked his way through his breakfast.

Fleamont Potter sat down next to his son and within minutes Tippy was back carrying more food into the dining parlor. The men of the house were quiet as they ate together, when another form came into the room. Euphemia Potter, James's mother looked almost radiant, as she clucked away and got her breakfast within seconds as well.

"What are you doing up James? I thought you had planned to sleep until noon every day until we get to the train station tomorrow. Aren't you excited! I still can't believe you're going off to your first year at Hogwarts. Time really flies…." James nearly chocked on the bacon dangling from his mouth. _It was 31, August, 1971? Merlin's beard!_ That meant all of his school things were in his trunk including his wand, and that all needed to be packed were his clothes. _(And that he was starting his Hogwarts years all over again.)_ How was he going to pull this off? How could he pretend to perform magic at the level of a first year?

"James? Hello, anyone in there? You're awfully quit. Is everything all—

James cut his mother off before she could try to check his temperature, "Mum, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming about the castle is'all."

"Oh, well. Make sure you have all your clothes packed tonight mister. Liddy did all of your school items already, and I don't want to have to rush to the station in the morning."

James knew he needed to put on a performance if he didn't want his mother to suspect a thing.

"I'll do it at midnight then," James responded cheekily.

Euphemia narrowed her eyes at her son and responded with, "I would like it done by nine."

"Eleven-thirty," James responded without a care in the world. _It was quite easy to fall back into old habits._

"James! Stop messin' around, you will have it done by ten o'clock. Am I clear on that?" Fleamont Potter was half-exasperated and half-amused, but he tried not to show it. He was used to his son's antics and thought he was just a rambunctious kid with flair, and a love of flying.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on. I'm feelin' up for a fly so I'll be back later," James put as much of an eleven-year-old in that as best he could and hurried from the room.

When he got to his room he snatched up a piece of parchment and wrote down all of the essentials that his spirit parents told him. _Magic of a 21-year-old. Prongs transform? Appariation? At least five Horcruxes._ He then opened his trunk and dug out the mokeskin pouch that had been one of his gifts from his last birthday. He put the note in there and put the pouch at the bottom of his cauldron. He then gathered his old racing broom and headed outside.

He was going to test the Animagus transformation and Appariation. If he could perform those tasks in his eleven-year-old body then his magic would confirm that he was at full capacity. Well, testing Appariation would be difficult since going past the boundaries of their yard would trigger the trace because he would no longer be under the wards of Potter Manor. They had anti-appariation wards, so it would be impossible to test that until he _was_ seventeen again. But was the trace back on him? _Better not risk it_, James thought. _Wow! Is my mind that weary from the war to "risk" my neck anymore for doing crazy stunts?_ _It would have been fun, but I'm on a mission from heaven. I must not fail._ James solidified and centered himself. He couldn't allow himself to take "unnecessary" risks, not until Hogwarts anyway. He got onto his broom and flew past the Quidditch field that had been installed a couple of years ago.

He went toward the wooded area and slipped between the trees. After a small trek in, he stopped at a good place where no one could see past the tree line. James concentrated with all his might on his animal form and he felt his muscles grinding and then expanding. Before he knew it he was standing on his hind legs. He had hooves and antlers. James galloped around savoring the freedom and excitement of his abilities. _Yes! This is what I have been waiting for._ He allowed his worries to fall into the back of his brain for a moment while he ran around enjoying the breeze on his face, and the feel of the hooves pounding into the ground. After a few minutes of this he decided that he needed to make an appearance on the Quidditch field.

Within ten minutes James was on the field with a Quaffle in hand. Making his way toward the hoops James shot it in the middle hoop as fast as he could. He then raced after it to try it again. After two hours, James had been able to make thirty out of fifty shots through the hoops. Satisfied with his Quidditch skills, James packed up the stuff and headed back in. His stomach was rumbling, so after a quick lunch made by Tippy, James headed up to his room. His parents were probably out at the moment so he started to make a headway with his clothes packing.

Later in the day his parents had come back from where ever they were and James heard them trooping around down the stairs. After a quick dinner James was actually feeling quite tired. He supposed that the soul-time travel experience was catching up with him. He took his leave and headed up to his room. Before he could finish clothes packing James's head hit the pillow and he was out like a light. The next day would be coming bright and early at Kings Cross Station.


	3. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 3: The Start of Something New**

James woke groggily to a firm knocking on his door and Liddy's voice squeaking through the silence, "Master Potter, Mistress and Master Potter Sir, need all of your things ready. They mean to depart in fifteen minutes." Crap! He missed his window for a regular breakfast. _Nice going James not only will you be on an empty stomach you'll probably inhale half of the candy from the Hogwarts Express now._ He shook his head to rid his thoughts and rushed around his room at top speed.

Ten minutes later James was dressed messily and lugging his suitcase and owl _(named_ _Hoax)_ down the hall. He didn't have time to really think of calling a house-elf to his aid that he took a bit extra time reaching the fireplace where the floo powder was.

"James Henry Potter! We are not going to be late for your first train ride!" his mother's voice cracked like a whip throughout the house.

"Yes Mum!" James yelled back. He snagged some toast from a passing Tippy who had been waiting for him to give him an _albeit_ small breakfast. He nodded at her in thanks as he started to munch on the five pieces of butter toasted bread that was balancing on Hoax's cage.

When he entered the living room both of his parents were a bit disgruntled at his bed head and wrinkly clothes, but it was expected of James to _never_ be on time for anything. He swiftly put his trunk down and snagged the falling toast and continued to stuff his mouth as fast as he could, so he wasn't full of crumbs when he entered the station. James's father got the pot off of the grate to make sure they had enough for this trip. After the inspection, His father helped James lug his trunk into the grate and took Hoax as well. Mr. Potter went with the luggage, and then James went next. It had been a while since James has last floo travelled so when his head started to spin in a million different directions as his body rotated, he almost lost his breakfast. A long last James shot into a different fireplace that was cornered off of the station platform. When James stepped beyond the white line the grate turned invisible to the naked eye. Only wealthy pureblood families had the money to connect to the hidden floo that was right at the entrance to Kings Cross Station.

James spotted his dad by the luggage carts and made his way closer to him. His dad stepped away slightly which meant James _had_ to lug his own luggage across the barrier to get to the school train. Not to soon his Mum was there as well, and the three of them left the area. Soon enough James spotted the barrier between 9 and 10 and he couldn't help but whoop, as the familiar sight gave him a great sense of nostalgia. _He was really going back._

"Alright son, you remember what we told you a few weeks back?" He father asked him in a teasing tone.

"How couldn't I?" James responded cheekily.

He started to walk, but then he broke into a run, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the gleaming steam blower engine: The Hogwarts Express. His eleven-year-old body was ready to hop right on, but he held back because he knew his parents needed to say good-bye to him. After many hugs and kisses on the platform, his parents helped him put his trunk on the train for him. He waved one more good-bye and then he turned around to assess the situation.

He did a quick probe of his mind shields and he made sure to keep his secrets under lock and key in the deep recesses of his mind. He then very quickly put superficial thoughts at his forefront. With the air of breaching an impregnable fortress he took off looking for a place to sit. When he found the compartment with a slightly quite weeping red head sitting alone he stopped short. James mind flooded with memories of him and Lily kissing at night, making love and…_no!_ He was eleven right now, not twenty-one! He couldn't allow those thoughts to penetrate for a long, long time.

James entered the compartment and quietly asked the girl, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The read head looked up, and it was indeed Lily Evans at eleven-years-old crying. "N…no."

James sat down and before he could ask her if she was alright another familiar face walked into the compartment and made himself right at home. James would always remember the short wavy black hair that fell elegantly down his face.

"Hello mate, the name's Sirius, Sirius Black," he said arrogantly, but a bit nervously as well.

"Well new mate, I'm James, James Potter," James imitated Sirius's mannerisms down to an art.

They both howled with laughter as the compartment opened again. James got a brief glance at the young Severus Snape, with a hooked nose and greasy hair. Severus Snape sat down across from Lily disregarding the rowdy boys as pieces of furniture. The train had just revved up, and was now jetting across London and into the country side.

When the laughter died down, James heard the familiar voice of a young Severus Snape talking to Lily Evans, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

This time instead of intruding onto their conversation James asked Sirius, "What house do you think you'll be in?" The whole compartment went silent. Apparently the other two had been paying slight attention to the boys and were now thoroughly interested in what the others had to say.

"Oh, well…my whole family have been in Slytherin, but I'm hoping to break tradition," Sirius responded a little doggedly.

"Why in the world would you want to _break tradition?"_ Severus Snape asked sneering at Sirius. "It's only the best house—

"Well, how is it the best house? Doesn't all of the houses have excellent qualities?" James asked, disrupting any retort Sirius was about to utter. He didn't want to start up any old rivalries here.

"Well where are you hoping to go, bed head?" Snape shot at James. James knew his hair was a total disaster because he didn't even _try_ to flatten it this morning. _Man was the first argument really just a childish dispute about houses the first time I ran into him? _James couldn't believe how lame that was and tried to come up with a better response.

"Well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor for ages, but you never really know until you're sorted—

James got cut off by a voice from the other corner by the window, "Do any of you guys know how we are sorted?" Lily Evans was looking around the compartment with a nervous twitch in her eye. It could not have been plainer that she was anxious, but excited for the full Hogwarts experience.

"No, not really. But, father has mentioned that it takes place in front of the whole school," Sirius responded arrogantly with a swish of his wrist and a pointed look at Snape. James gave Sirius a once over and deduced that he was already forming a hatred for the one and only Severus Snape.

This time around no one left the compartment and it was silent up until the witch who pushed the trolley came to their compartment, "Anything off the cart dears?" James stood up and quickly extracted some sickles and a galleon from his trunk; he was starving. Sirius did the same.

After gorging himself on quite a few pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs he looked up from his lap to see everyone staring at him incredulously. "Oh! Sorry do you guys want any?"

"Sure, but your face is full of chocolate, umm…" Lily mumbled a bit, but kept on going, "What's your name? I don't I heard it when you were talking with the other boy."

"Right, right…" James whipped his face on a napkin he found at the bottom of the candy pile. "I'm James Potter." He held out his had to shake.

Lily's eyes went wide. _Oh, she probably wasn't expecting manners from an eleven-year-old with a chocolate covered face._ James cleared his head as she responded with, "I'm Lily Evans." He gave her a brief smile, and inwardly sighed. _Just try and be her friend before you start asking her out in the third year._ The first time around, it had been when James was around thirteen he had really discovered the female species. He was going to try and be less of an ass about it this time round.

When James looked at Snape he cleared his throat and said, "You've heard me introduce myself, well…ummm."

"Severus Snape," the greasy haired boy answered apprehensively as if he was waiting for someone to make fun of his name.

"Well, do you go by Severus? Or your last name Sn—

James was cut off by Sirius's bark-like laughter, "Snape rimes with Snake. And Severus rhymes with—

James elbowed him in the ribs hard; so hard in fact that he gasped loudly and fell onto his seat with a thud. James turned back to Lily and Severus and both of them were shocked, but Severus was way more surprised than anything. _Well, Snivellius is never going to be uttered again, if I can help it._

"Merlin's beard, you didn't need to elbow me that hard!" Sirius complained, but he was also smiling like a loon apparently not aware how degrading of a nickname he was about to utter.

James could tell that Severus wanted to bite Sirius's head off, but James interjected before a shouting match could start in their compartment, "Well next time watch your mouth." He left it at that. James still wanted to be friends with Sirius, so he didn't rebuke him further. In the next couple of minutes James got Sirius to talk Quidditch teams, and the other two lapsed into their own conversation once again.

It was hours later that they had all put their robes on over their clothes, when a booming voice called out over the stoppage of the trains' engine, "Leave your trunks and school items by the loading dock off of the train they will be taken up separately." James got Hoax and his trunk off of the rack and shifted his trunk to the rolling feature. _(There was a position where a handle would appear and wheels materialized to the other end of the trunk; hence the rolling feature.)_ When everyone was ready they all got off of the train lugging their stuff out of the station and by the loading dock. Another familiar voice and face appeared not too far away from James's field of vision. James has never fully appreciated having the full capacity to see without glasses up until this moment. _Well, enjoy it until you'll need them again when you're fifteen,_ he grumbled inwardly.

"Firs' year, this way! Over here firs' years!" The half-giant Rubeus Hagrid was standing over the young ones, well,_ like a giant._

He was about six feet wide, and nine feet tall. _Oh, Hagrid, you look so, young._ James snickered inwardly, and walked over to the man without a fear in the world. _I need to remember how old I am, but I can't act too much like an idiot like the first time 'round. _The reminder was keeping James strolling casually at Hagrid and beaming at him pretending he was awe inspired by his gigantic size. James found himself standing next to Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and surprisingly Remus Lupin. Remus looked happier than James could have remembered seeing in him for a very long time, and this was why he just _had_ to befriend him again. James knew how to make people laugh; so keeping Remus as happy as anyone could be with his condition was something that James never ever wanted to let go of. Now, if James ever ran into Peter Pettigrew he didn't have a plan for him yet, or how he was going to handle it. _I'll just have to wing it with him; see how it flies._

James was shaken out of his thoughts, when Hagrid yelled, "No' mor'n four to a boat!" They all clambered into a boat together and took off. Just around the bend Hogwarts Castle awaited them all. James gazed up at the castle for the eighth time in his life; he was starting over whether he wanted to go through all that homework again or not. This time however, the homework was going to be a breeze, and a lot less like buffeting the winds. James always had a higher quality talent for wand work than most, but it had been the subjects with less wand work that had given him trouble. James sighed in contentment as they made their way toward the entrance of the magnificent castle before them. When the boats had docked Hagrid got out of the front boat and wrapped on the door of the main entrance.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid then swept into the hall making his way toward the great hall and up to the staff table.

James and the others climbed the steps and walked into the entrance hall. It was just as James had remembered it; bigger than two of his manor houses combined. McGonagall straightened her turban and started speaking to the students about the house system. "Now before you will be seated you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are placed in a house you will live in that dormitory and socialize in the common rooms. Rule-breaking loses house points, and rewards win you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." McGonagall lead them to a separate room to wait for a bit before it started. Minutes later she came back and told the first years to form a line.

James was the only one who wasn't showing any nerves. He knew where he was going to go and confidently stepped in line right behind a boy with sandy blonde hair. They all trouped into the great hall that grew silent from the moment the doors opened. James didn't need to look around, but he put on a show of looking into the night sky and examining the floating candles above him with awe. When he looked up at the staff table he made sure his thoughts were "spinning." He quickly caught Albus Dumbledore's eye then looked away and up at the stool where the hat was sitting. A rip near the brim opened and the hat sung a rendition of all of the qualities each house possessed and where a certain someone would fit best.

When it was over Professor McGonagall consulted the list of names on her list and called out, "Abbot, Charles!" The sandy haired boy that was in front of James stood up and walked up to the stool. After a few moments the hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Avery, Michael!" "SLYTHERIN!"

After a couple of more names James started listening again, "Black, Sirius!" James saw him walk confidently to the stool and sat down. The moment the hat touched his head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a brief moment of silence because no Black had ever _not_ been a Slytherin, but then the claps and hoots came and Sirius was welcomed with opened arms.

"Carlson, Adrian!" "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting went on and James cheered along with the Gryffindor table when Lily was put into Gryffindor. The next name James was consciously aware of was, "Lupin, Remus!" He watched his gangly frame shake as he went to the hat and he saw the boy's relief break out when he was put into Gryffindor. James focused on keeping meager thoughts in the forefront and managing his shields as he half listened until the P's came up. After Peter Pettigrew was finally put into Gryffindor his name was finally called, "Potter, James!" James walked up to the stool and let the hat get lowered over his head and eyes. _Eh? A time-travelling soul?_ James almost gasped out loud, how could the hat see past his shields? _Don't worry boy, not to worry, I am not even allowed to share anything with the headmaster. Student-hat confidentiality and all that. Well I hope you achieve what you are here to do. Do you know this has actually happened one other time in recorded history my friend? _Before James could inquire into the hats magical knowledge, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James made his way to his "new" house and table and sat down next to Lily and Remus, he was also across from Sirius. He tuned out everything else and played with his fork waiting for the food to appear on his plate. The sorting was ending with "Zeller, Cherry" going into Ravenclaw then Albus Dumbledore stood up and announced, "There is a time for speeches, but not now with a feast ready to be served. Oddment! Blubbler! Tweak!" Food appeared out of nowhere and James was suddenly ravenous again.

He made his way through dinner talking very little, but engaging with others briefly if he was asked a question. James wanted to have fun with his friends while he was here, but he also needed time to do the first part of his mission: research. He needed to find out who Voldemort really was before he could look for possible items and locations based on those findings. James was determined to split his time between the mission and being a kid again, and he knew he needed to be very careful if he was going to fool Albus Dumbledore and not reveal himself to him. James respected the man greatly, but he wasn't stupid either. Albus Dumbledore would have him under his own agenda if it ever got out how old he really was; and how much he knew or suspected about Voldemort. It might also not be a bad idea to try and practice making his shields stronger; just in case.

With his brain a million miles away James barely realized that the food had disappeared and that Dumbledore was standing once more. James halfheartedly listened to the speech, knowing most of it by heart anyway. When they were dismissed he followed the other first years being escorted by the male and female fifth year prefects of their house. James needed to sleep and plan so after the prefects' speeches he rushed to the dorm reading first years, found the bed with his trunk next to it, and quickly changed into his night clothes. The moment his head touched the pillow James was out like a light.


	4. Bedtime Surprises

**Chapter 4: Bedtime Surprises **

The first week of classes went like a blur for James. He spent evenings hanging with his dorm mates and he spent his lunches talking with Lily Evans; he even managed to get to the library twice in the first week when Sirius had gotten the others into trouble while James wasn't around. While James's dorm mates had two days of detention James was able to slip away to the library and start his research. One of the rumors James remembered hearing about Voldemort was that he could be the heir of Slytherin; so James had started to look into the family tree of the one and only Salazar Slytherin. He managed to get as far as the title House of Gaunt, before the library closed on the second day of his research. On his first weekend however he felt that he was neglecting being a regular eleven-year-old and indulged in a bit of good natured fun. It was on a Sunday that the fun had reached another level entirely.

James had been talking with Lily Evans and one of the other girls in her dormitory Mary MacDonald, when Lily brought up this muggle game called truth or dare.

"How does it work?" James had asked Lily. Lily started to giggle and easily explained the simplicity of the game.

"Lets' get a group of people to play. It's far more fun with lots of people around," Mary had said. She had brunette hair and was a bit on the tall side for a first year and towered over the rest of the girls in their year.

So the girls had gathered the other three from their dorm and James had roused the boys from the corner where they had been playing exploding snap. James had barely glanced at Peter Pettigrew as he came along. James still didn't know how to talk to him, despite him only being a kid right now. Anyhow, when Lily told the others about truth or dare the boys were all for it and so it began.

"Alright truth or dare Remus?" James direction the first question at Remus Lupin. James hadn't been talking to him too much yet, and he was determined to change that.

"Oh," Remus looked a bit taken aback at being the first one to go, but answered confidently, "Dare."

James knew he would pick dare, because he knew that Remus wasn't about to share his secret until their second year when James had been the one to drag it out of him.

"I dare you to kiss Mary on the lips," James said snickering. Remus and Mary both went red, while the others watched in anticipation.

"Oh, come on Remy this is nothin'," James heard Sirius say from the chair he was sitting in.

"Don't call me Remy Sirius, how many times to I have to tell you?" But Remus was smiling now, and despite himself he snuck closer to Mary Macdonald and quickly pecked her on the lips. The others cheered and whooped and someone clicked a camera, because there was smoke coming from a corner.

James whipped around to see that it was Sirius again. He winked at James mischievously, and quickly put the camera out of view.

"Alright Sirius truth or dare?" Remus asked him.

"Well…lets' see….oh….alright….DARE!" Sirius was jumping up and down in excitement. He was rearing to do something ridiculous.

"I dare you to strip to your pants and sing the national anthem backwards at the top of your lungs," Remus looked surprised at his own daring for uttering something completely out there that would catch the attention of the whole common room.

When Sirius was down to his boxers, and nothing else people did stare and were wondering what the hell a first year was doing to warrant stripping in the common room. The girls, including Lily were giggling at the sight and watched him hop all over the room singing the national anthem backwards. With laughter ensuing throughout the whole common room Sirius made his way back to the group and sat down, refusing to put his clothes back on as the game continued. Within the next hour and a half the rest of the girls were sporting red hair the same color as Lily's, Peter was without his own trousers, James's hair had tons of girly hair clips in them, and Lily revealed that she had once stolen the keys to her fathers' car and had driven two yards before she was caught. The game was winding down, but Sirius had wanted to do something extravagant, and wanted to do something big to end it all before they called it a night.

"How 'bout we all do a dare together? Before we all clean up and get back to normal eh? Come on guys and girls, lets' do this!" Sirius was still only in his boxers and the others all energized and hyped up on adrenaline weren't about to say no. By this point tons of older kids had gathered around the group of first years watching the fun and hilarity that this game had created, and a resounding cheer went up in the crowd as well.

"Hey you, third-year guy? What's your name again?" Sirius asked the brown haired teen who had been revving the crowd up the most throughout the night as each dare and truth were completed.

"Oh, I'm Frank Longbottom," the third-year boy responded sheepishly.

"Could you decide the last dare for us?"

Frank looked taken aback, but with a determined air he stepped forward into the limelight and gave then their most ambitious dare of the night. "Okay you lot. I dare all of you to strip to only pants and girls as well. Girls keep your bras on," Frank added to the laughter of the crowd. "And all of you go running throughout the halls for about ten minutes."

Even though the girls were blushing heavily they stripped as well. The rest of the boys did with glee dancing in their eyes. Sirius was the only one who didn't have to strip because he was already down to his boxers. The crowd all followed the first years out of the hall and followed around every bend they took. Pictures were being taken, and no one was paying attention to the time or where they were all heading as the raucous crowd descended stairs and ran through halls laughing with glee. The atmosphere was filled with so much excitement and adrenaline no one was aware of what consequences might arise to _so_ many people out of bed after hours would cause. Eventually though the crowd were all brought back to earth as two teachers entered the corridor with looks of fury and raised eyebrows at the scene.

"HALF OF GRYFFINDOR OUT OF BED! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as the crowd went silent.

The feelings and air of sneaking around without a care in the world left the corridor at that instance. No one had thought they would get caught, as none of them had anticipated that their game would be going so far as to get found out by the teachers. The other teacher Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin house was goggling at the first years with barely any clothes on. Slughorn seemed to be lost for worlds and was opening his mouth and closing with much difficulty. James was suddenly very aware of his less than school appropriate attire and just knew that he and his year mates were about to be handed the worst punishment of them all once McGonagall spotted them and figured out the situation right there and then.

"All of you to my classroom now!" McGonagall barked. It was a clear order to James and he quickly glanced nervously at his year-mates and they all quickly nodded at each other and remained utterly silent as the crowd made their way to the transfiguration classroom.

"Why aren't we going to your office Professor?" One of the older kids asked quit boldly, in James's opinion.

"Haven't figured that out yet Mr. Fowler? There are too many of you to fit in my office!" McGonagall responded in an irate voice.

When the crowd all piled into the classroom. The first-year contingent was shunted to the front and Professor McGonagall came up short.

"Okay, I think I've figured this out!" McGonagall was fuming and so furious that no one dared to utter a word in her presence. "All of you first years were playing that infernal truth or dare game and one of you geniuses decided to take it out of the common room?"

"Yes Min…Professor McGonagall," James dared to respond and nearly slapped himself. He almost uttered the pet name that he and Sirius had started to use with McGonagall at the end of their first year. It wasn't invented yet, so he needed to hold his tongue.

"And the crowd? I assume that all of you buffoons were watching the game and decided without a thought for the consequences to follow them through the castle in the dead of night!" Everyone held their breaths. What was to be their punishment for this?

"Alright, for this idiotic gathering at one o'clock in the morning I'm taking one hundred points from Gryffindor!" One-hundred? They would now be in the negatives! And it was only the first weekend of the term. _Oops._ "Now as to further drive my point, there will be a mass cleaning of the trophy room next weekend. I along with our caretaker will be supervising it am I clear?" At this point the crowd was dismissed and Professor McGonagall held the first-years back for a brief moment. "Now for you kids who were stupid enough to run around half-naked, all of you will have a weeks' worth of detentions writing lines and cleaning my transfiguration classroom. You will also attend the mass cleaning of the trophy room next weekend as well."

Professor McGonagall got the kids to nod their head in agreement and escorted them back to their common room muttering and glaring at the kids in disbelief at their idiotic stunt. But, the surprises of the night weren't over for James. As McGonagall ordered them back to their dormitories when they had entered the common room she had slipped James a piece of paper. James had waited until Professor McGonagall had left and lingered by the stairs after the other boys went up to the dormitory. The paper read: _Meet me at five o'clock after classes, two hours before the other's for your first detention tomorrow. Signed, Professor M. I. McGonagall._


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

What was going on? Did Professor McGonagall suspect he started the game yesterday, or was it something worse? Did she suspect he wasn't who she thought he was? James gulped nervously as he ate his cereal and avoided looking up at the staff table. The news had spread surprisingly fast and the whole school was aware that the points that got lost for Gryffindor were because of a crazy stunt that no one but, a _Gryffindor_ would do. Everyone seemed amused by the whole situation but, the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindor's. It seemed to be that those were the only years who hadn't stayed up to watch the shenanigans of the younger kids in their house and were thoroughly pissed off at the lot of them. James paid them no mind as he ate his way through his breakfast his thoughts on McGonagall's note and what it could mean.

"Hey, you in there? Earth to James?" Lily waved her hand in front of his face breaking his concentration. He focused his thoughts on her instead of the impending doom settling in his stomach like molten lava.

"Oh, hey…sorry…I was just thinking about…you know our detentions and…" James trailed off as Sirius who was sitting on his other side whacked him on the head.

"Are you nervous to face McGonagall again mate? That was the best thing we've done yet! I can't wait to see what Evans comes up with next. I never thought you had it in your girl!" Sirius was grinning at her and seemed very impressed that the game Lily introduced to them got so crazy and chaotic.

"Oh, honestly Black, I play that game all the time; but, it usually never gets that out of hand however…." Lily was frowning slightly and seemed to regret how far things had gone the night before.

"Don't worry about it guys it was one time. Lets' just not do that again, alright?" Remus said. Remus was on the other side of the table facing James and Lily. Peter Pettigrew was next to him and nodding with Remus in agreement. The other girls who had been in on it were looking forlorn and miserable while they ate their breakfast. They never wanted to get into _so_ much trouble, and Mary didn't seem to want to talk to Lily this morning for whatever reason.

"Well we better hurry if we don't want more detentions for being late to Herbology," Lily said, as the group stood up and made their way toward the greenhouses.

When they reached to doors to the great hall however Severus Snape seemed to be waiting to talk to Lily. Sirius seemed to want to comment on Snape's attire, but James quickly stood on his foot as Lily bade the boys' good-bye and told them she'd see them in the greenhouses.

As they left the two to their own devices Sirius voiced a question that seemed to be on most of the groups mind except James that is. "Why does she hand around that greasy haired Slytherin? I've seen him with the other first-year Avery and Mulciber, and both of those kids spout pureblood supremacy. What does she see in him anyway?"

"Aren't your parents Pureblood maniacs?" James asked Sirius.

"Well yes, but I ignore their shit. They just tell lies anyway. Why can't others see through the lies as well? And Snape is probably in agreement with them, so why does Lily hang out with that idiot?" Sirius managed to direct the conversation back to Lily and Snape, something that James was trying to avoid.

"Hell if I know, but it's her decision to talk with him; so how 'bout we let them be. We're almost late to Herbology as it is," James responded as casually as he could and the group ran into the greenhouses just as the bell rung.

The day seemed to drag on, and after their morning break after Herbology with Professor Sprout, the Gryffindor first years made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was always iffy because you never know if you'd get a competent teacher each year. No one has lasted for over a year here for quite some time and people were starting to question why it was so. This year it was taught by a former Auror by the name of Herbert Chortle. Professor Chortle seemed to understand a curriculum needed to be followed and so far has been a fairly decent teacher which has been a relief for the staff and its students.

When the class was completed and the first-years were given homework to practice the Knockback jinx it was time for lunch and James's stomach was rumbling again as they made their way to the great hall. After a double period of Potions with the Slytherin's and another hour of Transfiguration with an irate Professor McGonagall, James quickly got some food before he excused himself from the great hall and quickly made his way to McGonagall's office at a run. What was he to find in there? And why had she singled him out? James was almost shaking as he rapt on the door waiting for Professor McGonagall to call out to him.

"Come in," The voice didn't sound sinister, in fact it sounded _happy?_

James opened the door, and before he could ask what this was about Professor McGonagall ordered him to close the door. Heart pounding, and sweat beaded James's hair line as Professor McGonagall started making complicated movements with her wand. _Wait, was she putting up wards?_ James recognized the wand movements immediately from the war for extra-protection, and he felt very wrong-footed indeed. Just what the hell was going on here? McGonagall stopped as she put up one last ward, and a silencing spell on the door as well. She then faced James Potter and uttered words that James thought would never come out of her mouth ever again.

"So, Voldemort got you and Lily? And you were able to come back?" Professor McGonagall was as looking at James not as a naughty kid, but like an adult; _an equal._

"How—

"On the night of thirty-first, October, nineteen-eighty-one, I went into a restless sleep. When a voice entered my dream saying I would need to assist a young man traveling back in time, I thought it was all a farce, and well, _a dream._ But, when I woke up in my bed back at Hogwarts something felt off. I had gone to the headmaster's study to talk with Dumbledore when I found out that he wasn't in yet. In all of the kerfuffle, I had put on the sorting hat again on a whim and it told me I _soul-travelled._ It can also tell the date, since I didn't bother to find out till then. The next day I found myself speaking to your group of first years which only confirmed that I was not dreaming and that all of this was real."

"Erm…Professor, but how did you figure me out?" That was what James was really worried about, he didn't want to be able to be made that quickly, and he sure as hell thought he had been doing a bang up job up until now.

"Oh, please Potter I can very well remember what happened the first week that you and Sirius Black met…well, now can you?" James's thoughts strayed to the events of the first time around and he grimaced at the memory. James and Sirius had managed to sneak into the forbidden forest and bring back three Nifflers, which had wreaked havoc throughout the whole school before the teachers had caught the treasure seeking creatures. He had received two weeks' worth of detentions and fifty points were taken from each of them guaranteeing one-hundred-points-lost….

"Wait, we did lose one-hundred points the first week as well last time. Are you trying to keep with the times Professor?" James asked her incredulously, because she had a smile like a Cheshire cat that wasn't wavering in the slightest.

"Well I was, _Mr. Potter_. But, it is clear you are changing things. I've also noticed you are closer to Miss Evans than before and that you have refrained from hexing your fellow classmates because of very minor annoyances. I must admit that did give off some red flags, and then when almost the whole house was in on the joke, and not just your designated friends I had come to the conclusion that you had been the difference there. Now am I right? Or do I need too…"

"Right as rain Professor McGonagall."

"Don't think that I didn't notice you almost slipping and calling me _Minnie_, James Potter."

James's heart which had stopped beating like a racehorse, was now as calm as a cucumber. "Always very, observant of you Professor McGonagall. I must say what should we do about this now? I have some notes to go on about _Voldemort,_ and I intend for him to be dead before he targets me and my future child," James's voice had dipped in a very mature manner and all playfulness had left his voice immediately.

"Well, I could help with that, if you would like it? I did get some _instructions_ about guiding you, _Mr. Potter_," Professor McGonagall was sitting in her desk and giving James a look as if to gauge his response to this inquiry.

"A word of caution Professor, but do you know Occlumency? Cause' I don't think it would be a good idea if Professor Dumbledore found out about this. You know that man always seems to be touting his own ideas while he pulls the strings on his own scheme and agenda, keeping us all in the dark until _he _deems it's necessary for us to know. He's a great man, but I don't think it would be wise—

"I know how to keep secrets from Albus Dumbledore, and of course I know Occlumency. I should probably strengthen it however. Now when we are alone like this I will allow you to use my first name Minerva."

"Will you call me James then? I sound too much like a student when you call me Mr. Potter."

"Alright James, just how far along are you on the…knowledge of he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Will you call him by his name Professor? You know _fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself_. If you want to help I would like full commitment, Minerva." Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared slightly at being stood up, bit she held her ground just the same.

"Oh, alright….._V…v….Voldemort._" She shuttered and twitched nervously wondering just what she is getting herself into. The main reason she had agreed to this was because she did not want to watch as many people die. She was already transported to the past and into a slightly younger body to boot; she was also a Gryffindor who could be as fierce as a lion when protecting others. So why not? Why not have a better future for all? She was in a position where she held the cards and Dumbledore was on the sidelines, who was she to refuse such an opportunity?

The two of them sat there in conversation for quite some time before it was time for the detention with his fellow first-years. James had told her everything of how he had gotten here and let slip that he was an unregistered animagus. Minerva raised an eyebrow at that, but just shook her head in exasperation and amusement. When they had left the office together after the discussion about Voldemort's past and Horcruxes, McGonagall had suggested that James find his friends and "walk with them" to her classroom for the detention.

James was frowning slightly, not because of this suggestion, but because McGonagall had proposed that James do what he can to get "detentions" so that more conversations in her office won't be seen as suspicious. What they would be doing is practicing the Occlumency, and since McGonagall knew some Legilimency that was the plan for right now anyway. McGonagall didn't know any more about Voldemort's past than James suspected, so he would continue the research on his own because McGonagall had way too many regular duties to attend to during the day anyway for her to do much yet at all.

When James had found his year-mates he deflected the questions about where he had been and got into a rousing conversation about Quidditch. When they found the girls waiting at the door the McGonagall's classroom they fell silent. During the detention no one spoke much except Sirius who tried, but failed to dump a bucket of water on Professor McGonagall's cat form before she turned into herself and started berating him for his ill-fated attempt. When the detention had ended with the cleaning and several line writing they all trouped up to the common room with haggard looks. It was now nine o'clock and they still had homework to complete from the days assignments.

James did his sloppily, knowing it would look like an eleven-year-old had rushed it anyway, and went to bed as soon as he could. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that he just wanted to sleep away his problems until there was nothing left. He was exhausted, and was wondering just how things were going to go with Professor McGonagall now in on the secret.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. James had continued to get to know his dorm-mates fairly well, and more often than not Lily was joining them sometimes in games of exploding snap. James still talked with her at meals quite a bit, and was relishing in the fact that she didn't seem to hate him; but in fact seemed to enjoy his company a lot. He was becoming her friend, and despite only saying a couple of words to Severus Snape when he was around Lily no fights have come to fruition yet.

_Well, it had only been name calling and the occasional hex up until the beginning of second year, when things had escalated further because of a particular incident with Snape and his cronies Avery and Mulciber._ Will that incident happen again? _Or have I changed anything yet in regards to Severus Snape?_ James asked himself. _Well, I've been avoiding having to talk with Peter directly for ages now, and have come up with a few nice things to say to Snape whenever I see him. But it probably isn't enough? Now is it?_ James had been so lost in thought that he had forgotten that he had a "detention" with Professor McGonagall that night because of an incident in transfiguration class where he had "blown up" a teacup when trying to turn it into a teapot. It had ripped through some of her grading papers which had elicited the "detention."

James had been improving his Occlumency as best he could with whenever he was with her. He also had made headway with the Gaunt Family and Professor McGonagall was able to talk about Tom Riddle Jr. when he had been at school. They were both skeptical about him because according to McGonagall the boy had been on the old lists of prefects and head boy, with a special awards for services to the school to boot; but James was skeptical because Voldemort had always touted the Pureblood line, so how could he have been a half-blood with a hatred for anything not Pureblood? There was one thing that kept bugging James though when he had seen the full name of the Riddle boy: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_; James has felt elated for a bit and then confused. He couldn't place the feeling, but there was a nagging in the back of his head that something was amiss, but he couldn't figure it out. He left it to ponder for some time, but then he started hitting dead ends everywhere; James figured if there was something to it then he would figure it out down the road. He still had plenty of Hogwarts experience to go through again, and plenty of time to contemplate it further.

The school year was going by quickly, and before James knew it Halloween had passed, Gryffindor had narrowly beat Slytherin in the first match of the season, and the first week of December came with the first snowstorm of the season. Remus had, had a different excuse each full moon so far, and only Lily _(apart from James already knowing the secret)_ was suspicious enough to expound on her thoughts to the boys when Remus had gone to the toilet, and the others were heading to lunch.

"Do you ever wonder why he's sick or needing to "go home quickly" once a month? I mean I know it's not my place, but it does seem odd, doesn't it?" Lily had been walking with the boys a lot more lately and had been spending far less time with the girls in her dorm.

She still sought out Severus Snape, but she hasn't been getting along with the girls so much; James was wondering why that was happening. _She had spent time with the girls a lot_ _last time. So what was up? I know I'm being nicer and talking with her a lot, but is that the only reason? _James was lost in thought, and didn't realize what Lily was talking about until he felt a jab in his side. James glanced at Sirius who had nudged him in the ribs. He then started paying attention to what Lily was talking about.

"Hello, penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked the remaining boys at large.

"Well he did say that his dad was very sick and that he was needed at home for a while. So isn't that what happened then. Why would he lie to us?" Sirius asked her.

"Maybe he's a private person, and just has his reasons?" Peter Pettigrew offered.

James has been slowly warming up to Pettigrew and has decided to keep the past in the past_; if he can turn Peter Pettigrew to a more confident wizard then maybe he will have changed. _James had come to this conclusion about a week ago. Because of James's stubbornness and hurt, it had taken time for him to reconcile his thoughts with regards to Pettigrew. Now that he could see that this Peter Pettigrew wasn't the traitor yet, he could try and be a bit friendlier and less cold toward the boy he had been rejecting for the first half of the year so far.

"Or, else…he'll just tell us when he's ready if he does have something to hide," James said as they trouped into the great hall to devour their lunch.

Remus had shown up a few minutes later and they all turned the topic to their piles of homework waiting for them in their dorms. The teachers seemed to love to pile on homework before the holidays and the boys in particular had been procrastinating for much of the last few days. The rest of that day had gone on without any more talk about Remus behind his back and it was a much subdued bunch as they grudgingly got to their homework later that night.

Only a few more weeks until the holiday and James had gotten a letter from home recently asking him if he wanted to have any friends over after Christmas Eve and Day. James had gotten permission from all of the boys, and Lily had gotten permission from her parents as well, for the second week of the holidays after all of the celebrations occurred. James couldn't wait for the break, and was secretly elated that Lily would be there as well. She seemed to enjoy his company despite the "pranks" and jokes he and the boys got up to on a daily basis. There had been no hexing people who James barely knew however, _and that was probably why she could tolerate us this time 'round._

James had been able to reign in Sirius back in the month of September, and got him to do more "honorable things" that included changing people's clothes and hair color, and other simplicity harmless pranks that turned them into the goofballs of the school rather than the "kings who walked on water," type who didn't care who they hurt. In fact James has been more confident in his plan for his friends every day, and he tries not to show too much guilt at "deceiving" them. _No, James you are not deceiving them, you are merely getting them involved in a different type of fun, and it's rubbing off on everyone._ This was one of the countless reminders that James told himself when redirecting conversations, and getting involved with the forbidden forest on a daring escapade one glorious afternoon. 

_Everything is going great James, and you do have a holiday with your friends and Lily coming up._ James was convinced that he was doing the best he could to keep things the way he wanted it. He just hoped that not problems started up after break, what with Sirius having to go home for a while and being with parents he hated. _All you can do James is hope for the best._ With that resounding thought James had gone to bed one day before the train was ready to depart for the Holidays in high spirits.


End file.
